justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mamma Mia
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1975 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Remake) |gc = (All) |lc = Turquoise (ABBA) Green (ABBA) (Beta) (Remake) |pictos = 108 |nowc = MammaMiaABBA (ABBA) ABBAMammaMia (Remake) |audio = |dura = 3:31 (Remake) }} ABBA tarafından "Mamma Mia", , ve .'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Hepsi beyaz bir eldiven giymiş dört dansçı var: P1 P1 mavi ceketi olan bir adam, mavi bir yelek, mavi pantolon, beyaz bir gömlek ve siyah papyon. Saçı kahverengi ve kısa. P2 P2 mavi paltolu mavi kolsuz bluzlu bir kadın. Saçları sarı, uzun ve dalgalı. P3 P3 P2 gibi giyinmiş. Saçı kahverengi, düz ve uzun. P4 P4, çiçek şeklinde delikli ve mavi pantolonlu mavi bir tişörte sahiptir. Onun kısa kahverengi saçları var. Mammamiaabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 1.png|P1 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 2.png|P2 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 3.png|P3 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 4.png|P4 (Remake) Arka Plan Dans, geniş bir boş odada gerçekleşiyor. Başlangıçta, beyaz enstrümanlar belirir. Şarkı sırasında oda mavi ve turuncuya döner ve yanıp sönen ışıklar dansçıları aydınlatır. Gold Moves Her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves: Kıvrıl ve iki elini de ağzına koy. ABBAMammaMia gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Mammamiaabba gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs K-R *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted K-R Trivia *Arka Plan müzik videosuna çok benziyor. Galeri Game Files MammaMiaABBA cover generic.png|''Mamma Mia'' Abbamammamia Cover Generic.jpg|''Mamma Mia'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 6ed99b7e1e4fa966 14.png|''Mamma Mia'' (Karaoke) Abbamammamia cover albumcoach.png| album coach Abbamammamia map bkg.png| map background ABBAMammaMia_BC.jpg| cover ABBAMammaMia_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbamammamia p3 ava.png|P3’s avatar on ABBAMammaMia_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots mammamiaabba abba menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu mammamiaabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jdnow_menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu Abbamammamia_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_score.png| scoring screen abbamammamia jd2017 menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu abbamammamia jd2017 load.png| loading screen abbamammamia jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbamammamia jd2017 score.png| scoring screen abbamammamia jd2018 menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu abbamammamia jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbamammamia jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu Abbamammamia_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Dancing Queen and Money, Money, Money) Beta Elements Mammamiaabba promo gameplay.jpeg|Beta lyrics color Mammamiaabba beta.png|Beta background color (blue instead of grey) Others abbamammamia p3 choreo error.png|P3 s mistake (she puts her hands above her head rather than near her chest) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Mamma Mia Gameplays Mamma Mia - ABBA You Can Dance Mamma Mia - Just Dance Now Mamma Mia - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Mamma Mia - 5 stars Mamma Mia - Just Dance 2019 Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Mamma Mia Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Mamma Mia References Site Navigation en:Mamma Mia Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970'ler Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:ABBA Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlüler Kategori:ABBA: You Can Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları